Runaway Love
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: songfic. Naruto looks back and thinks of all the kunoichi he knew. They're gone now, ran away from the misery in the village. he looks back and remembers their stories. Song, Runaway Love by Ludacris


**"Runaway Love"**

Naruto sits on top of the roof of his building. Looking down at the people. Only he sees the people being tortured. Those who feel like it's best to give up on this life. To run to try and find a better place. Only he knows.

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

The first girl he could think of was Ino. She had left the village and was the first to have her life go to hell.

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old_

_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

He knew the girl had never known her parents very well. He dad was dead and her mother kept bringing home men to their house. It never went well.

_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_

_Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen_

_Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_

_Bringing home men at different hours of the night_

_Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight_

He heard the stories, how she would be beaten. She would try to protect herself but it never prevailed. It was better that she left that place.

_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out_

_Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'_

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_

_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

Then there was Hinata. One of the nicest girls he had ever met. He used to be so close to her. Until things started changing.

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old_

_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

When she was a little girl, Hinata was always picked on. No one ever liked her and she was laughed at and bullied.

_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

_Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_

The asshole who is with her mother now. He's the reason she's gone. She would fight it and try to ignore her injuries when people asked. Only one person cared.

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_

_Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out_

_It's only one girl really knows what she about_

That girl's name was Tenten, she was a nice girl. Naruto remembered that they met because she was Hinata's cousins Neji's teammate. Naruto even smiled a little as he thought back to how happy Hinata had been with her. Until she left them too.

_Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends_

_Promise that they always be tight 'til the end_

_Until one day lil Stacy gets shot_

_A drive by bullet went stray up on her block_

Hinata couldn't take it, with her step-dad beating her, her best friend dead. She ran. She left the village and he hadn't seen her in over a year.

_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

The last girl he thought of was Sakura. Another girl who had been close to him.

_Little Erica is eleven years old_

_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

After Sasuke had left the village Sakura had gone into depression. She started drinking, and hanging out with older men. She had been so drunk that day that she didn't realize the guy she slept with was Itachi Uchiha.

_So she pops x to get rid of all the pain_

_Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen_

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love_

_So there's no protection he's using no glove_

_Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions_

_Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

Naruto sighed. He should have warned her. He should have done something to try and help her. but about a month or two after she was with Itachi they found out the new news. She was pregnant. Itachi had run away. Not caring one bit for Sakura. Sakura knew that her family couldn't know. Her family was poor. No chance she could get an abortion. She knew that only by leaving here she could try and be free.

_The days go by and her belly gets big_

_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid_

_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion_

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She say she's about to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love_

_Don't keep on runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Don't keep on running _

_I know how you feel, I've been there_

_I was runnin' away too_

_I will run away with you _

_I will run away with you _

_Runaway Runaway Love_

_Don't keep running away_

_I'll run away with you, if you want me too_

Naruto thought about all of these people leaving him. He looked down at the bag he had packed. He got up and walked to the gate leaving the village.

_Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,_

_Sometimes I feel like running away myself_

He was leaving. This village only had memories of pain and misery for him. He closed his eyes. He pictured Ino, Hinata, and Sakura walking with him as he took his steps out of the village.

_So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,_

_And picture us running away together_

He smiled. He opened his eyes and could really seem them waiting for him. He looked back at the village. Wondering if maybe someday, he'll come back to this place and be happy.

_when we come back everything is gonna be okay,_

_Open your eyessss..._

**Ok yeah I know this was really sad. I just am feeling very depressed right now and I heard this song and just needed to write. It was the only was I felt like I could vent. So anyway, I may write more later. Please review.**


End file.
